Der zweite Ring Saurons Teil 3
by Cream
Summary: Stargate/Herr der Ringe CROSSOVER - Daniel als Elbe


Autor: Cream eMail: Cream0575@aol.com Fandom: Stargate SG1/Herr der Ringe Crossover Episode: 5. Staffel oder früher Rating: PG 13 Hauptpersonen: D, J Typ der Story: Angst, Drama, Humor und ein bisschen Action Zusammenfassung: Daniel ist der letzte Elbe auf Erden und auf der Suche nach dem Planeten, zu dem sich die Völker Mittelerdes geflüchtet haben. Info zur Story: Kursiv geschriebener Dialog bedeutet, dass elbisch (also sindarin) gesprochen wird. Kursiv geschriebener Text hingegen ist als Rückblende zu verstehen. Die Sindarin-Texte stammen aus dem Elbischen Wörterbuch (www.sindarin.de) sowie aus Tolkiens' englischer Originalversion seines Buches "Herr der Ringe". Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere und sämtliche Rechte an SG1 und Herr der Ringe gehören MGM/UA, World Gekko Corp., Double Secret Production, etc. etc.. Diese Fanfic wurde lediglich zum Spaß geschrieben und nicht um damit Geld zu verdienen. Jegliche Ähnlichkeiten zu Lebenden und Toten Personen ist zufällig und nicht beabsichtigt. Alle weiteren Charaktere sind Eigentum des Autors. Warnung: Character-Death (nicht permanent), Gewalt, außerdem wird geflucht. Danksagung: Vielen, vielen Dank an meine Super-Beta "Glasfeder"! Feedback: Na klar, aber seid bitte konstruktiv. "Flames" werden ausgelacht.  
  
Titel: Der zweite Ring Saurons  
  
Teil 3: Der Kampf zwischen Gut und Böse  
~oOo~  
  
Nachdem SG1 das elbische Kriegsschiff Blab genauer begutachtet und sich mit den notwendigsten Funktionen vertraut gemacht hatte, gab Colonel Jack O´Neill seine geplante Angriffstrategie bekannt.  
  
"Wir überraschen sie, greifen sie an mit der elbischen Armee, feuern gleichzeitig auf sie mit unserem Kriegsschiff und machen sie fertig." verkündete er.  
  
"Genialer Plan, Jack." bemerkte Daniel sarkastisch, während ihn Elrond, Legolas und Rheledur ansahen, als hätte er seinen Verstand verloren. Sam und Teal´C hingegen ließen sich ihr Amüsement nicht anmerken.  
  
"Sehr clever, O´Neill. Mit dieser 'unvorhersehbaren' Taktik würden sie nie rechnen." sagte Teal´C trocken.  
  
Irgendwie wurde Jack in diesem Moment das Gefühl nicht los, als ob sich Teal´C über ihn lustig machen wollte. Auch wenn der ernste Jaffa sich nur äußerst selten seine Gefühle anmerken ließ, hatte Jack gelernt nie den Fehler zu begehen und ihn zu unterschätzen, egal worum es sich handelte. Und Teal´C hatte ihnen schon einmal bewiesen, dass er mehr als nur eine humorvolle Ader besaß, ja das selbst die Jaffa sich Witze erzählten, um sich über die Wachen anderer Götter lustig zu machen.  
  
Elrond hatte sich währenddessen von seinem Schreck erholt.  
  
"Nun ja, Colonel. Wie mir meine Tochter berichtet hat, sind sie auf der Erde ein hoch angesehener Militärstratege und haben in zahlreichen Schlachten bereits Ihr Können unter Beweis bestellt. Ich werde mich daher von meinem ersten Eindruck über Sie nicht blenden lassen, Arwen glauben schenken und Ihnen vertrauen."  
  
Danach machte er kehrt und verließ vor den anderen das Schiff. Als er an Daniel vorbei ging hörte er Elrond murmeln "...und ich hoffe das Schicksal weiß, was es tut."  
  
Daniel musste Elrond zugestehen, dass er dasselbe hoffte.  
  
Nachdem Elrond das Schiff verlassen hatte, veranlasste er sofort, dass sich die Soldaten schnellstmöglich auf die Transportschiffe begaben und sich auf den Weg zu den Mienen nach Obegur machten. Er war innerlich froh darüber, dass er sich trotz des langanhaltenden Friedens stets für die Aus- und Weiterbildung seiner Kampftruppen stark gemacht hatte. So brauchte er nicht zu befürchten, dass seine Truppen völlig untrainiert in den Kampf gingen. Außerdem waren unter seinen Soldaten noch viele, die in der letzten Schlacht um Mittelerde gegen Saurons Streitmacht gekämpft hatten. Sie waren also nahezu bestens auf ihren Angriff vorbereitet. Doch würde es auch genügen?  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Es wird reichen, Leute." versicherte Jack seinem Team zuversichtlich. "Außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als hätten wir keinen Trumpf im Ärmel."  
  
"Diese Redewendung der Ta´uri ist mir neu, O´Neill." bemerkte Teal´C.  
  
"Wenn das alles hier vorbei ist, erkläre ich sie Dir, mein Großer." versprach ihm Jack, der ihn versprechend auf die Schulter klopfte.  
  
Da sie mit der Blab natürlich wesentlich schneller in Obegur sein würden, gab es ihnen nur wenig Zeit an Bord mit den Waffen der Elben zu üben und sich weitere strategische Gedanken zum Ablauf des Angriffmanövers zu machen. Elrond erwies sich dabei natürlich als überaus große Hilfe dank seines Alters und seiner persönlichen Erfahrungen auf zahllosen Schlachtfeldern. Glücklicherweise hatte Jack keine Probleme damit sich von Elrond einige alternativen Strategien vorschlagen zu lassen und zeigte sich, im Gegenteil, äußerst beeindruckt.  
  
Daniel nutzte die Gelegenheit sich wieder mit den traditionellen Waffen der Elben vertraut zu machen. Er war natürlich außer Übung, erwies sich jedoch schon nach kurzer Zeit als der gekonnte Bogenschütze, der er auch in früheren Zeiten gewesen war. Sam, Jack und Teal´C jedoch konnten sich noch nicht so recht mit den neuen Waffen der Elben vertraut machen und hatten sich dazu entschieden, sich vorerst auf ihre altbewährten P90er sowie auf Teal´Cs Stabwaffe zu verlassen, mit denen sie perfekt umgehen und vertraut waren.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Nach nur wenigen Stunden hatten die Blab sowie die Transportschiffe mit den elbischen Truppen an Bord ihr Ziel erreicht. Während die Armee außerhalb der Sichtweite von Anubis Schiff von Bord ging und unter Elronds Führung ihre Stellungen bezogen, flog die Blab mit ihrem aktivierten Tarnmechanismus noch eine Schleife über die unmittelbare Umgebung von Obegur um die Lage zu peilen.  
  
"Es sind nur die notwendigsten Wachen auf ihren Posten außerhalb des Schiffs, um die Arbeiter zu bewachen,"  
  
stellte Teal´C fest und schätzte die ungefähre Anzahl der weiteren Jaffa, die sich innerhalb von Anubis Kriegsschiff aufhalten müssten. Dabei kam ihm sein Wissen als ehemaliger 1. Primus zu Gute.  
  
Teal´C manövrierte die Blab in die Nähe der eigenen Armee um Daniel, Legolas und Rheledur mit Hilfe des Ringtransporters auf der Oberfläche absetzen zu können. Die Elben hatten ein ähnliches Transportsystem wie die Ringtransporter der Goa´uld entwickelt, doch arbeitete dieses um einiges leiser und unauffälliger als das der 'Schlangen'.  
  
Mittlerweile war das Wetter umgeschlagen und es fing an zu regnen. Arwen, die inmitten der berittenen Truppe auf ihrem Schimmel saß, sah auf und beobachtete wie ihre Freunde abgesetzt wurden. Dann ritt sie los um ihnen ihre Pferde zu bringen, die gerade aus den Transportern ausgeladen worden waren. Sobald die Bogenschützen, die Infanterie und auch die Reiter komplett ihre Stellungen bezogen hatten, gab ihnen Jack von der Blab aus per Funk das Okay-Zeichen und die Truppen setzten sich in Bewegung.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Das Tarnschild der Blab wurde ausgeschaltet und die Waffen auf ihr Ziel ausgerichtet. Im gleichen Moment erkannten Anubis Jaffa die drohende Gefahr am Himmel und schlugen Alarm. Teal´C feuerte die ersten Salven ab, bedacht darauf keinen der kleinen 'Zivilisten' zu verletzen und traf mitten in eine Gruppe Jaffa, die ihre Stabwaffen auf die Blab gerichtet hatten. Eine Explosion folgte der nächsten und die Körper der Jaffa flogen mit einer Unmenge von Schlamm durch die Luft. Mehr und mehr Wachen strömten aus Anubis Schiff und aus den Mienen und eröffneten das Feuer auf sie. Die Blab allein hätte gegen die Vielzahl der Jaffa nicht allzu viel ausrichten können ohne ernsthaft getroffen zu werden. Aber wie geplant erschienen bereits am Horizont die Truppen der Elben mit Elrond, Daniel und Legolas vorweg. Das sollte Anubis Jaffa den Rest geben.  
  
Die Zwerge hatten sich und ihre Familien in der Zwischenzeit in Sicherheit gebracht und jeder Zwerg, der in der Lage war zu kämpfen, griff nach seiner Axt oder einer anderen Waffe, und war es auch nur ein großer Stein oder ein Knüppel. Die Zwerge waren ein überaus kämpferisches Volk und wahrlich niemals zu unterschätzen. Selbst die Elben hatten das aus ihrer gemeinsamen Vergangenheit in Mittelerde zu respektieren gelernt.  
  
Daniel, Legolas und Rheledur hatten in der Zwischenzeit die ersten Gegner mit Pfeil und Bogen niedergestreckt. Gezielte Schüsse in die Kehlen der Wachen, die keinen Anubishelm trugen oder einfach nicht schnell genug reagiert hatten, um ihn zu aktivieren. Sie zwangen einen Gegner nach dem anderen in die Knie, der Schutzpanzer, den die Wachen am Leibe trugen, war nahezu wirkungslos durch ihre verhängnisvollen Schwachstellen.  
  
"Leute, ist Euch schon mal aufgefallen, dass diesen Elben nie die Pfeile ausgehen?!" lachte Jack, als er von der Blab aus die Elben dabei beobachtete, wie sie in beeindruckender Geschwindigkeit einen Pfeil nach dem anderen in ihre Bögen spannten und abschossen. Teal´C lächelte zur Bestätigung und nicht ganz ohne Stolz auf ihren Archäologen.  
  
Die ihnen nachfolgende Armee überrannte die übrigen Jaffa in vielfacher Mehrheit und Daniel, Legolas und Rheledur schlugen sich ohne allzu große Probleme bis zu Anubis Schiff durch und erreichten bald den Ringtransporter im inneren des Schiffes, der sie bis in den oberen Teil in Anubis Kontrollraum transportieren sollte.  
  
Teal´C brachte die Blab derweil direkt neben Anubis Schiff in Schwebeposition um Jack und Sam durch den elbischen Ringtransporter ebenfalls an Bord von Anubis zu transportieren. Je mehr Rückendeckung ihre drei Freunde hätten, desto besser.  
  
Als die drei Elben den Kontrollraum betraten in dem Anubis thronte, stellten sich ihnen weitere Wachen entgegen und hielten ihre Stabwaffen auf sie gerichtet, bereit um auf Befehl ihres Gottes die Eindringlinge zu erschießen. Eine gefährliche Spannung hang in der Luft und für einen Moment lang hielten beide Seiten die Waffen aufeinander gerichtet, bis die völlig verhüllte Kreatur, dessen Gesicht unter der dunklen Kapuze nicht einmal schemenhaft zu erkennen war, sich langsam von seinem Thron erhob.  
  
"Haltet ein!" befahl er mit tiefer rauchiger Stimme seinen Wachen.  
  
Diese folgten seinem Befehl gehorsam und senkten ihre Waffen, ließen ihre Feinde jedoch keine Sekunde aus ihren Augen. Die Elben hielten ihre Bögen noch immer gespannt, zielten jedoch jetzt direkt auf die dunkle Form des Anubis.  
  
"Lasst Eure Waffen fallen, und ich werde Euch später einen raschen Tod gewähren." sprach Anubis zu ihnen. Daniel und Legolas sahen sich aus dem Blickwinkel an und lächelten höhnisch.  
  
"Ihr scheint nicht mitbekommen zu haben, großer Anubis, dass wir Eure Wachen besiegt haben und ihr jetzt ohne Schutz dasteht. Ergebt Euch, händigt uns Saurons Ring aus und wir werden Euch nicht töten, sondern vor ein intergalaktisches Kriegsgericht stellen lassen, wo Ihr für Eure Grausamkeiten fair verurteilt werdet." sagte Legolas.  
  
Anubis lachte und deutete auf die Aussichtsfenster, von denen aus man einen kompletten Überblick auf die zum Schlachtfeld verwandelte Umgebung hatte. Getötete Anubiswachen lagen verstreut in der schlammigen blutdurchtränkten Erde und Elben und Zwerge fielen sich siegessicher um den Hals.  
  
"Seht was dort geschieht. Seht genau hin!"  
  
Und was sie im ersten Moment nicht sahen war, wie sich am Horizont eine Masse in Bewegung setzte und den Hügel hinuntergestürmt kam. Als sich die Elben umdrehten und die Gefahr erkannten, erhob plötzlich die eigene gesamte Infanterie ihre Schwerter gegen sie und schlug auf die Elben ein, mit denen sie noch kurz zuvor gemeinsam die Anubiswächter besiegt hatten. Die Macht des Ringes verlieh Anubis Armee übernatürliche Kräfte und die elbischen Soldaten wurden regelrecht von den Verrätern durch die Luft gestoßen.  
  
Schockiert standen Daniel und Legolas oben am Fenster, die Fassungslosigkeit stand ihnen ins Gesicht geschrieben.  
  
"Was passiert da? Warum??" stammelte Legolas, als ihn im nächsten Moment ein Pfeil von hinten durchbohrte.  
  
"Nein! Legolas!!!" hörte er Daniel rufen und spürte, wie er auch schon neben ihn niederkniete und ihn stützte, bedacht darauf ihm möglichst keine größeren Schmerzen zuzufügen.  
  
Als die zwei Freunde vom Boden aus aufsahen blickten sie direkt in das verräterische Grinsen des Todesschützen.  
  
Rheledur.  
  
~oOo~  
  
"Du Verräter! Verflucht seiest Du!" schrie Daniel, dessen unbändige Wut er kaum zu zügeln vermochte, als er den nun leblosen Körper seines Cousins vorsichtig auf den kalten Boden bettete.  
  
"Wieso, Rheledur? Sag mir WARUM Du es getan hast!"  
  
"Gott Anubis ist der Träger von Saurons Ring. Mit dem Ring sind wir unbesiegbar und zwingen alle, die es wagen sich uns entgegenstellen, in die Knie. Und wer alles unter Kontrolle hat, der hat eines Tages die Macht über das gesamte Universum!"  
  
"Von wegen Macht. Du bist nichts weiter als eine Spielfigur auf seinem Schachbrett. Wie konntest Du nur alles verraten, was wir waren und was wir sind? Unser Glaube, unsere Traditionen und unser Ziel."  
  
"Alles Blödsinn. Wohin führt uns denn der Friede? Gegen den Ring ist jeder machtlos und früher oder später hätte er uns sowieso vernichtet. Ich bin lieber sein Diener und lebe in Reichtum, als das ich einen aussichtslosen Kampf gegen ihn führe und am Ende dabei draufgehe."  
  
Jack und Sam hatten gerade den Kontrollraum erreicht, als sie den Bogenschuss und Daniels panischen Aufschrei hörten. Als sie unbemerkt in den Raum blickten, sahen sie Daniel auf dem Boden kniend mit Legolas in seinen Armen und Rheledur, der gerade seinen Bogen senkte. Jacks Blick fiel auf Anubis, der seinen Thron hinuntergestiegen war und sich neben Rheledur stellte, der sogleich unaufgefordert einen respektvollen Schritt hinter seinen Herrn trat. Daniel war nun aufgestanden und starrte dem gesichtslosen Etwas in seine scheinbar leere Hülle.  
  
"Und nun wirst auch Du sterben, Elbe."  
  
sprach Anubis und befahl Rheledur das Schiff zu starten. Dann hob er seine rechte Hand, in der ein Goa´uld Handmodul aufleuchtete und richtete es auf Daniels Stirn. Das Modul tat sofort seine Wirkung und Daniel fiel mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht wieder auf seine Knie, als Anubis langsam begann mit dem Handmodul sein Gehirn zu frittieren.  
  
Im nächsten Moment sprangen Sam und Jack in den Raum mit ihren P90ern im Anschlag. Ohne zu zögern feuerten sie auf Rheledur, der sofort tot über der Steuerung des Kriegsschiffes zusammensackte, und auf die übrigen Wachen. Anubis hatte von Daniel abgelassen als er die Schüsse hörte und aktivierte sofort sein Schutzschild, an dem die Kugeln abprallten, die Jack auf ihn abfeuerte.  
  
Rheledurs toter Körper blockierte währenddessen noch die Steuerung des Raumschiffes und sie waren bereits bis ins All aufgestiegen und die künstliche Schwerkraft hatte sich automatisch eingeschaltet. Jack zückte blitzschnell sein Armeemesser aus seinem Stiefel und warf es auf Anubis, welches durch seine langsamere Geschwindigkeit die Taktung des Schutzschildes durchdrang und ihn ins Herz traf.  
  
Als Anubis dadurch sein Gleichgewicht verlor und verzweifelt versuchte sie durch rasche Armbewegungen wieder zu erlangen, holte Sam, die mittlerweile hinter ihm stand, ebenfalls mit ihrem Messer aus und trennte Anubis sämtliche Finger seiner linken Hand ab. Anubis schrie auf und die Finger, mit dem goldenen Ring an einem von ihnen, flogen durch die Luft. Sam packte währenddessen Rheledurs Leichnam und stieß ihn zu Boden, so dass sie freien Zugriff auf die Steuerungseinheit des Schiffes hatte. Als sie wieder in Richtung des Planeten steuerte rief Daniel ihr zu.  
  
"Nein, Sam! Flieg das Schiff tiefer ins All!"  
  
Sam verstand sofort weshalb und tat, wie Daniel ihr befahl.  
  
Auch Jack reagierte sofort und stieß die unter Schmerzen taumelnde 'Gottheit' in den Ringtransporter hinein. Dieser aktivierte sich sofort und beförderte Anubis in den leeren Raum des kalten Alls und somit in der sicheren Tod. Sam visierte Anubis Körper an sobald er in Sichtweite auftauchte, feuerte und zersprengte diesen.  
  
Als er tatsächlich fort war atmeten die drei Freunde hörbar auf. Daniels Blick fiel wieder auf Legolas und er rappelte sich sofort auf.  
  
"Jack. Fass bitte mal mit an. Sicher hat Anubis einen Sarkophag an Bord. Wir müssen Legolas sofort in ihn hineinlegen, bevor zuviel Zeit vergangen ist und er ihm nicht mehr helfen kann."  
  
Jack lief sofort zu ihm rüber und wollte gerade den Finger mit dem Ring aufheben, als Daniel rief,  
  
"Nein, Jack! Du darfst den Ring nicht berühren. Seine Macht ist zu stark!"  
  
Sofort zog Jack seine Hand zurück und ihm wurde plötzlich bewusst, dass der Ring regelrecht nach ihm rief. Die Versuchung war groß, doch Jack nutzte sein Black-Ops-Training, in dem ihm absolute Disziplin beigebracht wurde, sich zu beherrschen und sich von dem Ring abzuwenden. Er sah zu Daniel auf und nickte ihm wortlos zu. Daniel ging zu ihm rüber, streifte den Ring von dem toten Finger ab und steckte ihn in seine Hosentasche.  
  
Dann half er Daniel Legolas in den anderen Raum zu tragen, in dem in der Regel auf allen Goa´uld-Schiffen der Sarkophag platziert war und ordnete Sam an, dass Schiff wieder zurück auf den Planeten zu bringen.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Dort ging die Schlacht unter den Elben immer noch weiter. Die Infanterie, die sich Rheledur und der Macht des Ringes angeschlossen hatten, wussten noch nicht, dass ihr Gott Anubis tot war. Und sie würden auch nicht aufhören zu kämpfen, solange sie Saurons Ring noch in ihrer Nähe glaubten. Auch Teal´C, der in der Zwischenzeit die Blab gelandet hatte, kämpfte nun Seite an Seite mit den Zwergen und Elben gegen die Anhänger von Saurons Ring.  
  
Doch dadurch, dass der Ring jetzt von niemandem mehr getragen wurde, wurden Anubis Krieger auch nicht mehr von seiner Macht unterstützt. Ihre Kräfte ließen sichtlich nach, doch schlugen sie noch immer wie besessen auf ihre eigenen Leute ein, angetrieben von der Gier nach Macht und Reichtum.  
  
"Wie können wir sie nur stoppen?" fragte Sam verzweifelt und ihr Blick wanderte über die vielen Toten Elben, die die schlammige Erde bedeckten.  
  
Jack, Daniel und Legolas, der dank des Sarkophags wieder zum Leben erweckt werden konnte, taten das Einzige was sie tun konnten und griffen entschlossen nach ihren Waffen um der Schlacht erneut beizutreten.  
  
In diesem Moment ertönte unerwartet ein lautes Geräusch über ihnen. Als sie in den Himmel aufblickten beobachteten sie gebannt, wie sich ein Asgard Mutterschiff über das Schlachtfeld positionierte und alle Anhänger des Ringes mit seinen Laserstrahlen ergriff und in Luft auflöste. Einen nach dem anderen, ohne jegliche Möglichkeit des Entkommens. Zurück blieben nur eine große Zahl völlig erschöpfter Krieger und Pferde, die sich trotz zumeist zahlreicher Verletzungen noch mühsam auf ihren Beinen hielten.  
  
Als nächstes verschwanden Daniel und Jack, doch erkannten Sam und Teal´C sofort, dass es sich hierbei um den Transportbeam der Asgard handelte und konnten somit Legolas und die anderen beruhigen und ihnen versichern, dass den Beiden nichts geschehen war.  
  
"Was ist das für ein Schiff?"  
  
fragte Elrond und Sam erzählte ihm, dass der Colonel, als sie sich bei General Hammond bis auf weiteres abgemeldet hatten, eine Nachricht durch das Stargate gefunkt hatte mit der Anweisung, die Asgard zu kontaktieren und sie zu bitten, ihnen bei ihrem Kampf zu unterstützen. Wenn wirklich alles schief laufen sollte, waren sie ihre einzige Hoffnung. Die Asgard waren Jacks Ass im Ärmel.  
  
Elrond war natürlich nicht besonders begeistert das er nicht eingeweiht worden war, doch Sam und Teal´C konnten ihn überzeugen, dass es nicht aus Böswilligkeit geschehen war sondern um zu vermeiden, dass eine allzu große Zuversicht und Siegessicherheit auftreten würde. Schließlich wusste man bei den Asgard nie so genau, ob sie kommen und helfen würden oder nicht.  
  
~oOo~  
  
An Bord des Asgard-Raumschiffes materialisierten sich gerade Jack und Daniels Körper und wurden von Thor an Bord willkommen geheißen.  
  
"Thor. Lange nicht gesehen, Kumpel." Begrüßte Jack seinen alten Asgardfreund und Daniel lächelte über seine Flapsigkeit mit dem kleinen grauen Außerirdischen.  
  
"Es tut mir leid, dass wir nicht früher kommen konnten, O´Neill. Aber offensichtlich haben wir es dennoch geschafft, dass schlimmste zu verhindern."  
  
"Das habt Ihr," bestätigte Daniel. "und dafür stehen wir sehr tief in Eurer Schuld. Aber ich hätte da noch eine Bitte."  
  
"Und die wäre, Doktor Jackson?" fragte Thor und neigte seinen Kopf ein wenig in Neugier.  
  
Daniel zog den Ring aus seiner Tasche und hielt ihn für Jack und Thor sichtbar in seiner offenen Hand. Thor spürte sofort die Macht des Bösen.  
  
"Ich verstehe."  
  
sagte Thor und ging ans Steuerpult seines Raumschiffes. Dann lenkte er das Raumschiff in die Tiefen des Alls und flog mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in einen möglichst unerforschten Teil der Galaxy. Nach einigen Stunden hatte das Schiff sein Ziel erreicht. Um sie herum nichts als die Unendlichkeit.  
  
"Das verstehe ich nicht ganz, Daniel. Ich dachte, der Ring muss zerstört werden in den Feuern eines Vulkans?" fragte Jack.  
  
"Das stimmt. Doch leider existiert der Vulkan nicht mehr, in dem der Ring geschmiedet wurde. Die beste Möglichkeit, den Ring loszuwerden ist daher, ihn in den Tiefen des Universums zu deponieren. Die Chancen, dass dieses winzig kleine Objekt jemals gefunden wird, sind nicht errechenbar und ist daher für uns die beste Methode sicherzustellen, den Ring für immer loszuwerden."  
  
"Also, wenn Ihr beide dieser Meinung seid, bleibt mir nichts anderes übrig als zu hoffen, dass Ihr damit Recht behalten werdet." sagte Jack.  
  
"Was Doktor Jackson gesagt hat ist richtig, O´Neill. Es gibt noch immer keine Möglichkeit ein so kleines Objekt im unendlichen Raum zu orten. Und selbst wenn, es existiert mittlerweile so viel Weltraumschrott im All, dass es unmöglich ist, dass eine vom anderen zu unterscheiden. Es ist wirklich die beste Lösung in dieser Situation."  
  
"Okay. Dann tut es."  
  
Daniel legte den Ring auf den Boden innerhalb des Transporterbereiches und Thor beamte den Ring außerhalb des Schiffes in den leeren Raum. Anschließend machten sie sich auf den Rückweg, um die letzten Scherben einer Schlacht aufzusammeln.  
  
Die Verluste waren groß und schmerzlich zu verkraften. Selbst mit dem Wissen, dass keiner sein Leben umsonst gelassen hatte und am Ende das Gute doch noch über das Böse gesiegt hatte, tröstete es kaum über den Tod der Angehörigen und Freunde hinweg. Doch hofften sie das der Friede, für den sie alle so tapfer gekämpft hatten und gestorben waren, auf ewig anhalten würde.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Bevor SG1 wieder ihren Heimweg antreten und General Hammond endlich seinen lang erwarteten Bericht erhalten würde, sollte noch ein riesiges Abschiedsfest ihnen zu Ehren stattfinden, zu dem jeder willkommen war, der kommen konnte. Die gute Nachricht über den Sieg hatte sich schnell wie ein Lauffeuer im ganzen Land verbreitet und alle, die nicht am Fest teilnehmen konnten, veranstalteten den Helden zu Ehren ein Fest in ihren eigenen Dörfern.  
  
Daniel und Legolas feierten besonders ausgelassen, als wollten sie all die versäumten Feste nachholen, die sie miteinander versäumt hatten und bewiesen allen Anwesenden, dass auch die Elben in der Lage waren, sich mal richtig auszutoben. Und auch wenn es Jack eigentlich nicht zugeben wollte, aber während er Daniel zusammen mit den anderen Elben beobachtete wurde ihm eines klar. Er sah Daniel auf einmal in einem völlig anderen Licht.  
  
Der bebrillte Bücherwurm war jetzt verschwunden, stattdessen sahen sie einen waschechten Elben vor sich, der sich nur von den anderen durch seine menschlichen Ohren und seiner kurzen Haare unterschied. Jack würde sich seinem besten Freund nicht in den Weg stellen wenn er seine Entscheidung ihm, Sam und Teal´C mitteilen würde.  
  
Doch er würde es sehr bedauern.  
  
Am nächsten Morgen packten Sam, Jack und Teal´C ihre Sachen zusammen und sattelten ihre Pferde. Es war ein langer und beschwerlicher Weg zurück zum Stargate und je eher sie aufbrachen, desto schneller hätten sie auch die tückische Felsenlandschaft hinter sich gelassen. Als sie sich gerade von Elrond verabschieden wollten, kam Daniel auf sie zugelaufen, komplett in seinen BDU's und Feldausrüstung.  
  
"Daniel?" fragte Jack überrascht.  
  
"Was denn, Jack? Wolltet Ihr etwa ohne mich nach Hause?" grinste Daniel.  
  
Lachend fielen erst sie ihrem Freund um den Hals, dann Arwen und Legolas. Daniel versprach den beiden zurück zu kommen, sobald er das nächste mal Urlaub nehmen konnte und verabschiedete sich mit schwerem Herzen, aber glücklich, von seinem Volk.  
  
Gemeinsam trat SG1 seinen Heimweg an.  
  
~oOo~  
  
Am Abend gesellte sich Elrond zu seiner Tochter und überblickte das wunderschöne Tal, dass sich unter ihnen ausbreitete. Es herrschte ein himmlischer Frieden und die Vögel stimmten ihr Abendlied ein. Eine leichte sommerliche Brise kam auf und wehte ihnen unvergessliche Worte zu, die ihnen von hinter der nächsten Gebirgskette zugetragen wurden, in der sich SG1 gerade auf ihrer Durchreise befand.  
  
"Verdammt noch mal, Daniel! WIESO haben Sie vergessen IHR Volk zu fragen, ob sie uns nicht mit der Blab zum Stargate hätten bringen können?!?!?!"  
ENDE  
  
Wenn Euch die Geschichte gefallen hat, sendet mir doch bitte Euer Feedback an: cream0575@aol.com Danke! 


End file.
